


Please

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Oneshot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, almost getting caught, daddy Ymir, explicit - Freeform, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir is insatiable, and always at the worst times. Doesn't help that Historia always works her up. After receiving a paper with the single word 'daddy' on it, Ymir knows what she needs to do. Whisk Historia away to the restroom and fuck her until she can barely stand.That's exactly what Ymir does. Even though they're supposed to be working at this wedding.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> for my babygirl

Logically, it was a terrible fucking idea. Ymir could completely understand that. However, her hormones were doing most of the thinking for her, so ‘we should not even _think_ of doing this’ was not something _she_ was thinking. How in the fuck was she supposed to keep herself in check, anyway? Just looking at Historia, at the hooded, lustful looks she kept sending over her shoulder made Ymir absolutely wild with desire. Her underwear was soaked, and she was constantly paranoid that she would drip through her expensive suit pants.

“You okay there, buddy?” Connie came up and attempted to put a hand on her shoulder, but in Ymir’s heightened aroused state, she wanted _no man_ touching her.

“I’m perfectly fine,” she told him tersely, sounding perhaps a tad too _not okay_ to convince him. Luckily, he rarely cared.

“Cool.”

He rocked on his heels and stretched his arms above his head, groaning. Ymir inched away from him. “Why are you standing next to me?” she asked him.

“Oh!” His eyes widened and he pulled a paper from his pocket. Ymir was immediately suspicious. “Historia asked me to give this to you. Not sure why she couldn’t just do it herself.” He shrugged and handed the paper over, then strut off towards Sasha who was working hurriedly to assemble the snacks on trays.

Ymir searched the room for Historia and spotted her off to the side, setting up tables with Mikasa. Mikasa was doing most of the heavy lifting while Historia set the table cloths and decorations just right. She was making everything look so beautiful. God, the way she bent over in that tight as fuck skirt made Ymir so wet.

Swallowing, Ymir remembered the paper and opened it up curiously. When she read the single word inside, she had a multitude of reactions all at once: her nostrils flared as her entire body filled with arousal, from her fingers and toes straight down to her already throbbing clit. She accidentally closed her fist around the paper, crushing it, but that didn’t matter. She shoved it into her pocket and caught Historia staring at her heatedly from across the room.

On the paper had been their word. No, not just any fucking word. _The_ word. The key to the lock. The lid off the bottle. The fucking cat out the box, now left to shred and cause chaos.

The word was ‘ _daddy’_.

No, it wasn’t referring to either of their fathers. Don’t be an idiot.

Ymir’s mouth was already extremely dry—all moisture having travelled to between her legs. Ymir had been mildly regretting her choice to come here packing, but after this? She was praying in thanks. Yeah, she was wearing a strap-on, with the biggest cock she had, the one that matched her skin tone and jutted out from between her thighs like a fucking sword. And oh, she was going to slice open tonight. Historia’s pussy had no idea what was coming. _She_ certainly would be.

Ymir tried to continue her work, getting the bar set up before the wedding. She and her friends had all been hired to help with some couple’s wedding. A friend of their parents, or something. It was all great stuff, since they were getting paid, and since it was officially break time, they had nothing better to do. Well, Ymir always had Historia to do. In any and all positions. Fuck.

 _I’m going to die,_ Ymir thought, horny and distressed.

A light touch on her lower back made her jump, and she whirled around to see Historia standing beside her, smirking.

“You okay?” Historia asked her. That voice was all sorts of layered with sex and Ymir had to literally restrain herself from pulling Historia forward by that cute tie and kissing her so hard they fell over. Instead, she lifted a single brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Perfectly fine, darling,” she responded smoothly, asserting herself as really being totally fine and in control, which she was not. Historia knew that, Ymir knew that. But it was fun to pretend sometimes.

“You doing alright here?”

Ymir wanted to scream. Historia’s hand strayed from her lower back down to her ass, first just hovering, then brushing, then finally groping. Ymir bit into her lip and stiffened, determined not to crack the façade and break down into desperate moans.

Frustrated with Historia’s insufferable attitude, Ymir decided to turn things around. She reached out and took Historia’s hand. She yanked it down to between her legs, shielded their bodies in such a way that no one would see, and let Historia feel the shaft between her legs. Historia had not been part of the planning process for this, but she clearly appreciated the idea.

Historia’s confidence melted away to clear desperation. Her pupils dilated wildly and her cheeks flushed. “You got my letter?” she asked, almost distractedly. She was gripping the fake cock like it was the only link to her and the waking world. This was the only time Ymir was thankful that she did not have an actual cock, because she was sure she would have been on her knees had it been real.

“Of course I did, baby-girl,” Ymir purred, pleased when Historia’s breath hitched and her cheeks only darkened. She’d had her fun, coming in hot and cocked, but now it was Ymir’s turn to do this, to grab the wheel and steer. Ymir was absolutely fucking thrumming with sexual energy.

“I have to finish setting up the tables,” Historia told her, voice scratchy.

“You go do that, baby.” Ymir couldn’t help herself, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Historia’s cheek, slid closer to her ear and bit down on a lobe. “Think about my hard cock all night, alright? Think about nothing else. You’re not allowed to touch yourself at all, okay? Only I can touch you. And when I can, I will come and get you. Understood?”

Historia was barely breathing. She nodded mutely, and Ymir straightened, smirking. She tilted her head, waiting for Historia to leave, and then watched the sway of her hips when she did. God, she fucking loved the way she could control Historia like this. It made her feel so powerful. So desirable. So sexy.

She was going to fuck Historia so hard later, even if she wasn’t a good girl by the end of it.

They both went about their jobs, helping to finish all the preparations for the wedding. When guests started to arrive, everyone was busy catering and making sure everything ran smoothly. Ymir kept a close eye on Historia. She was pleased and aroused to see Historia sneak glances at her, often staring down at her crotch, until something less sinful demanded her attention. She wondered what Historia thought about, what she was picturing.

The arousal never once abated. Not fucking once. Why the fuck were they so incredibly horny at this fucking wedding, of all places? Ymir honestly didn’t know. They’d had sex the morning after waking, and Historia had left first to meet up with a friend for some stuff that femmes did. Probably makeup or something. Ymir had been in bed, still aroused, but sated and pleasantly worked out. Then she’d showered, put the strap-on on and gotten dressed in her sexiest suit. She hadn’t even questioned herself, just gone with it.

Time seemed to drag on endlessly. Every time Ymir considered stealing Historia away, something happened that required she stay and do something dumb. Like make a drink or something. The fuck.

“Hey, you’ve been here a while. Why not take a quick break?”

Ymir turned, grateful to see Reiner step in behind the bar. He was so massive. Like, an absolute unit. He was also really good with people and really good at making drinks. Ymir didn’t feel like pretending to question it. “Thanks a ton!”

She hurried away from the bar then, in search of her girlfriend. She found Historia taking empty wine bottles to the kitchen. When Historia spotted her, she froze on the spot. Ymir smirked like a devil.

“Go and set those down,” she purred softly, inclining her head. “And then meet me in the restroom. Be quick. I’ll be waiting.” Historia gave a jerky nod, then she rushed off to do as she was told.

Ymir hurried to the washroom. It was empty, luckily, and the door had no fucking lock. Ymir usually would have cursed and tried to reorganize, but this time she decided it was a deity fucking with her, and she would fuck right back. Hard. When Historia rushed inside, Ymir caught her and slammed her against the wall right beside the door. Historia only had time to gasp in surprise before Ymir’s mouth consumed hers, tongue forced past her lips. Historia groaned. They kissed hard and desperately. Ymir lifted Historia in her arms, propped her up so that the bulge rubbed against her panties. The skirt was already pushed up to her hips.

“Ymir,” Historia groaned into her mouth. Her chest was heaving.

“You listened so well, Princess,” Ymir said at her ear after pulling away from the kiss. “I think you deserve a reward. I’ve also grown quite hungry after all that work.” Ymir dropped her down onto her feet. From the look of anticipation on Historia’s face, she knew where this was going. “Spread.”

Ymir dropped down onto her knees and pulled Historia’s panties down her tiny legs. She shoved them, still wet, into her pocket for safe keeping. As eager and horny and hungry as she was, she had to take a simple moment to stare between Historia’s legs, to feel the awe overtake her at how beautiful she was.

“You’re so wet for me, baby-girl.” She used two fingers to spread Historia’s lips apart, revealing the slick, pink folds within. Her clit was out and proud, protruding eagerly from its hood, begging for a worshipping tongue. Ymir felt desire well up inside of her. The sight of Historia’s pussy always did that to her. Made her mouth water. She would not complain if she was cursed to never eat one scrap of food again, forced to feast on Historia until her last breath.

Fuck almighty. “You know how to make me drip for you, Ymir,” Historia told her, voice breathy, cheeks dusted red.

Ymir loved the sound of that. “Do you want me to eat you out, baby?”

“I do.”

“Beg me.’

Historia bit down hard on her plump lip. Her chest was heaving hard. Ymir wished she could tear her shirt off, play with her breasts and roll her tongue around a hard nipple, but that was a little too risky given the fact that anyone could walk in on them. She needed to do this quickly, just in case.

“Please eat my pussy, daddy.”

Fuck. _Oh fuck._ Historia knew how to play this game so well. Ymir dove forward, lips wrapping eagerly around her throbbing clit. Historia released a soft moan, so Ymir pulled away and stared up at her. “Don’t make a sound.”

Historia nodded. Ymir went back to work. She kept one hand firmly around Historia’s hip, then used the other to spread Historia open. She wanted to fuck her with a couple fingers, but she had her cock for that. Determined to make Historia come hard, Ymir attacked her clit with the ferocity of a lioness taking out its prey. Historia was grinding down hard on her mouth, hands lost and tugging in her hair. That was breaking the rules, but Ymir let it slide this once.

Historia tasted so fucking good. Ymir could honestly eat her out for hours and not complain at all. Catch her taking her last breath between Historia’s thighs. If she wasn’t about to literally lose her life eating her girl’s pussy, then why was she even alive?

Her folds were warm and soft as silk, and she was so fucking wet that Ymir’s entire lower face was smeared with it. Knowing that she was covered in Historia only made her hornier. Groaning, Ymir furiously flicked her tongue over Historia’s clit, forcing her higher and higher until she knew Historia was close, because she kept releasing soft moans that she simply couldn’t keep inside. The sound of such honest desperation touched Ymir’s heart, and her entire soul melted in affection for Historia. So she squeezed Historia’s hip, stared up into her eyes when their gazes met, and let Historia come.

She did.

Her entire body shook, thighs clamping down hard, fingers turning to claws in Ymir’s hair. She threw her head back and yelled out in pleasure, hips shaking, pussy grinding harshly against Ymir’s tongue and lips. Then she stilled, coming down fast, and slumped forward. Ymir stood to hold her up and wiped her chin clean.

“You broke many rules,” Ymir told her softly.

Historia was shaking. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

A thrill went through Ymir’s body. “I’m going to have to punish you for that. And after I was so nice to eat your pussy until you came so hard.”

Historia inhaled. Her eyes were glossy and faraway, but the blue in them was bright. “Please.”

“Please punish you?”

“Please fuck me.”

Time was quickly running out. Someone would definitely come and look for them, or someone would decide they needed to use the restroom. Knowing this, Ymir decided to oblige. She pulled Historia away from the wall and shoved her forward against the sink counter. She lifted Historia’s skirt up onto her back, then stared at her bare ass.

“You’re so beautiful, sweet girl,” she said lovingly. “You came so beautifully. You tasted so good. Even though you were really naughty, it turned me on a lot. I’m going to fuck you real hard, okay?” Breaking from the moment for a second, Ymir met Historia’s eyes in the mirror and gently touched her shoulder, asking. Historia bit her lip and nodded, and Ymir took a breath. Right. Historia was still good.

Ymir slid her hand from Historia’s shoulder to her throat, then gently grabbed hold of it possessively. She slid the toy inside of Historia roughly and without warning, and enjoyed the gasp of surprise. She loved fucking Historia from behind like this, especially when she used the toy. Seeing Historia’s pussy stretched to its limit around the cock made Ymir’s insides warm. Ymir started a brutal, hard pace. She thrust in so hard that her skin slapped harshly against Historia’s and the noise echoed around the room.

“The door has no lock,” Ymir puffed out. She would definitely leave bruises on Historia’s soft skin.

“What?” Historia’s eyes flew open, but fluttered shut again with the onslaught of pleasure Ymir was forcing on her. She could barely hold herself up, and slumped forward on the counter.

“Yeah,” Ymir laughed. “Anyone can walk in on us right now.”

Ymir was telling her—should have done so earlier—so that if she wanted to stop now, she could. Sure, it was a bit late in the game. Ymir also hoped it had the opposite effect. When she saw the alarmed but utterly aroused look on Historia’s face, she knew her waiting so long had been a good idea.

“Don’t let them see me, Ymir,” Historia begged in a soft, submissive voice. “Only you get to see me like this.”

Ymir shivered. She pumped her hips faster, forcing the toy in as deep as it could go. Historia was bouncing helplessly on the counter, but she wasn’t complaining yet. Ymir could already feel her own orgasm building from where her clit rubbed furiously against the seat of the toy. She was determined to make Historia come first, though. She owed that to her.

“Then come for me, baby,” Ymir panted. “You’ve been good this time. You’ve done so well taking my huge cock. Come. Now.”

The command was stern and demanding, and it did the trick. Historia’s back arched and she quivered, coming so hard that Ymir immediately came with her, crying out softly and hips jerking as the sharp pleasure speared right through her. When she slammed back into her body, she heard the sounds of their laboured breathing. Historia looked like an absolute fucking mess. Her come was dripping from the toy onto the floor.

Ymir pulled the toy out and cleaned it off before stuffing it back into her pants. Historia was still slumped over, groaning softly into her arms. Ymir helped her stand up and straighten her clothing. She combed her fingers through Historia’s hair and helped fix her slightly smudged makeup. When they were done, they looked mostly unfucked.

“There,” Ymir said, stepping away to admire her work. “Fucked so hard you can barely stand, and still looking like a fresh snack.”

Historia laughed and slapped her arm. “Ymir, you’re such an ass. Oh my god, what were we thinking?”

Ymir pulled Historia into her arms and kissed her softly on the lips. “We weren’t. We were just horny. And I’m certainly not done with you yet.”

“This is like, the sixth orgasm you’ve given me today,” Historia groaned.

Ymir kissed her again, long and languid and hungry. “I’m in the mood to give, baby. You’re so hot, and you make me feel so insatiable. I honestly can’t stop wanting you.”

Historia ran her fingers along Ymir’s jaw. “So long as I’m your only babygirl.”

“Baby, you’re the only one I’d ever want like this,” Ymir breathed.

Historia smiled in genuine happiness. The restroom door opened and they jumped in surprise, putting space between them for decency. The middle aged woman eyed them suspiciously and then hurried into a stall. Ymir snickered and made for the door, but Historia grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Ymir, wait.”

Ymir lifted a brow. “Mm?”

“My…” Historia’s eyes darted to the occupied stall, so she lowered her voice to a stern whisper. “My panties.”

Ymir’s lips spread into a wicked grin. “They’re safe with me, don’t worry.”

Ymir strode out the restroom into a crowd of people, effectively ending Historia’s attempts to beg for her underwear back. Instead Historia joined Sasha by one of the tables, glaring. Ymir could only smirk at her.

“Fuck, I need to get laid tonight,” Connie complained, approaching her from out of nowhere.

Ymir eyed him, grinning. “I would recommend it, yeah.”

 


End file.
